


Fantasies

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Rodimus asks Drift to engage in a kink of his.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Ray <3

“I really appreciate you doing this,” Rodimus smiled.

Drift tested the chains keeping Rodimus' arms suspended making sure they would hold through the co-captain's inevitable flailing. “Of course.” He took a step back and admired his work. “Not as though we haven't done this before.”

“True. But I still appreciate it.” Rodimus shifted his weight from pede to pede seeing how much yield there was in the bonds at the ground. Not much.

Drift smiled and gave Rodimus a soft kiss. “You make this sound so formal, it's very unlike you.”

Well, there was a reason for that. It was a fantasy that Rodimus always felt bad about engaging in with Drift. By now, he knew it didn't bother the mech, but that didn't stop the hesitation.

“Can we... Do you mind... Role play?” Rodimus stammered.

“Role play? Sounds fun. What were you hoping for?” Drift smiled.

Rodimus fussed with his digits while looking down. “I have this fantasy and- Feel free to say no- but, I have this fantasy where I'm captured by a con and tied up...”

Drift didn't say anything at first. “Go on.”

“Well, they tie me up and then have their way with me, I guess? Like I said, we don't have to do this!”

Drift wrapped his arms around Rodimus. “Tie you up how?” he purred.

And that was the first time Drift indulged this little kink of his. The rules were always the same, let Drift know if the bonds got uncomfortable or he needed to stop and don't refer to him as “Deadlock.”

The restraints were securely in place, Rodimus' hands above his head, his legs spread with a bar between his knees to keep them that way. His interface panel was retracted but his spike was not yet pressurized, though his valve was already producing a small bead of lubricant.

“Ready?” Drift kissed Rodimus' cheek.

Rodimus smiled at his partner, “Yeah.”

Drift roughly grabbed Rodimus' chin. “Are you going to tell me what I need to know?”

Rodimus was never privy to the story in Drift's head. This was due to an earlier game of catch-the-bot where Rodimus almost immediately told Drift the secret he was supposed to be hiding. Drift backed away pointing out that he now had no reason to keep “torturing” Rodimus and scolding Rodimus for being so forthcoming with information in the first place. From then on, it was decided that Drift simply wouldn't tell Rodimus anything.

“Why should I?” Rodimus grinned.

The hand gripping Rodimus' chin now lowered to his throat, lightly applying pressure. “Things might go badly for you if you don't cooperate.” His free hand stroked down Rodimus' side, “And you're not in any position to fight.”

Wriggling away from the touch, Rodimus flashed a grin, “Maybe I'm at my most dangerous like this.”

Drift smirked and gently caressed Rodimus' spoiler. The purple mech gasped and arched his back, the touch sending a shock through his frame.

“Very dangerous indeed,” Drift teased.

“That was a fluke. It...didn't count.” Rodimus averted his gaze in embarrassment.

Drift released Rodimus' throat to again tilt his head up. “You're adorable.”

He pressed their lips together roughly and resumed sliding his fingers along Rodimus' spoiler. Rodimus moaned and gasped into Drift's mouth while his body arched and writhed from the attention. His vocalizer began hitching making static tingle between their lips.

Drift pulled away and wiped off a strand of oral lubricant which clung to his lip. “Goodness, we've barely started and your spike is already pressurized?

Rodimus felt his faceplates heating up, not his fault his spoiler was so sensitive. “I was thinking of someone else.”

“Are they a beautiful, white, swordsmech?” Drift caressed the side of Rodimus' face.

“You're breaking character,” Rodimus laughed.

Drift gripped Rodimus' throat. “I asked you a question.”

Rodimus choked on a gasp. “Y-yeah, he is,” he choked out.

Loosening his grasp, Drift smiled. He slid his free hand down to roughly squeeze Rodimus' aft before stroking it soothingly. “Isn't it nice when you cooperate with me?”

Rodimus almost didn't respond, but then he felt Drift's digits begin to tighten around his neck. “Yeah.” The digits relaxed.

Closing the little distance between them with a single step. He kissed along the side of Rodimus' helm. The hand he had on Rodimus' aft was now able to tease at the slick folds of his valve while he rubbed Rodimus' spike with his thigh.

Rodimus rocked his body, unsure as to which senstation to chase after. He grit his dentae, trying to not make too much noise, this wasn't supposed to feel good after all. Well, it was, but he was supposed to pretend it wasn't. Maybe he shouldn't have set up a game where he was meant to lose. He offlined his optics, focusing on the sensations.

It was still early, Drift was still toying with him. The digits at his valve only caused a dull wave of pleasure, his spike received only the barest of attention. Drift was waiting for him to beg. And in all honesty, Rodimus was fine with that if he could figure out **what** to beg **for**. The thought of Drift riding him, using him to get himself off, sent a jolt through him. But, picturing Drift behind him, roughly pounding his spike deep into his valve, make Rodimus moan out loud.

Drift bit Rodimus' jawline. “You want something?”

“Y-you.”

“Me?” Drift smirked. He rubbed his thumb along Rodimus' lower lip. “Care to elaborate?”

Rodimus swallowed the lubricant gathering in his mouth. “You. Behind me.”

Autobot Drift, the sweet mech who would be holding Rodimus as they entered into recharge later, he would have understood. But this was **Decepticon** Drift and he needed a bit more explanation. “What do you want me to do behind you?”

Rodimus gave a cheeky grin. “Me.”

“Me behind you, doing you.” Drift gave an airy laugh. “I think I can arrange that.”

Though he was expecting it, Rodimus still whined at the loss of contact as Drift pulled away to saunter his way behind Rodimus. He adjusted the chains at Rodimus' wrists to allow more slack as he bent his co-captain forward. Once he was in position, Drift leaned forward to ask, “Are you alright?”

Rodimus groaned and did his best to grind his aft against Drift's interface panel. “No, you're still not inside me.”

Drift made a disapproving noise. “You wouldn't cooperate with me and now you want me to be nice to you?” Drift reached a hand around and took hold of Rodimus' spike. “Doesn't work like that.”

Rodimus made a noise that was definitely more dignified than a mewl as Drift began stroking his spike. He trust his hips into the touch, wanting more. Sure, he wanted more attention on his valve earlier, but that was then, right now he was happy to do his best to frag Drift's hand. He groaned through his clenched dentae as electricity crinkled its way through him.

A swift yank on his spoiler made Rodimus gasp and broke him from his pleasurable trance. “Don't get too comfortable,” Drift teased.

Rodimus pouted, not that Drift could see, but his disappointment was quickly alleviated when he felt the broad head of Drift's spike prodding at his valve. Drift was standing just far away that Rodimus was unable to grind into him no matter how he arched his back and wriggled.

“Drift,” Rodimus whined, “Please.”

A hand on his back steadied Rodimus' movements. He could feel the lubricant drip down his thighs, he knew he was ready. Why was Drift taking so long?

“You're beautiful like this.” The feigned malice had dropped from Drift's voice. The compliment was meant in earnest.

Rodimus smirked, “I'm beautiful every way.”

Drift smacked Rodimus' aft earning a groan. “Maybe we should gag you next time.”

While wiggling his hips, Rodimus said, “But you wouldn't get to hear my lovely voice.”

Another smack. “That certainly would be a loss.”

Before Rodimus could say anything more, he felt Drift slowly insert his spike into his valve. Coherent thoughts left him, replaced a ramble of “yes,” “good,” “Primus,” and “more!” Drift was barely able to start at an easy pace before Rodimus was thrusting back into him, forcing him to go faster.

Drift gripped Rodimus' hips. “I think you forgot how this works. **I'm** the one in charge.”

The pace was slow, agonizingly slow. Drift pulled out entirely before slowly working his way back in. Even when he worked up to a faster pace, he still only barely withdrew before thrusting back in.

“Drift,” Rodimus whined. He tried to rock his hips but was unable to break Drift's grip. “Faster, please.”

Drift leaned forward, putting more of his weight on Rodimus. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

A kiss to Rodimus' cheek. “Since you asked nicely.”

There was no warning, the pace increased rapidly. Rodimus saw sparks on each thrust. His hands tightened their grip on nothing. He moaned, whined, cried, a chant of static-laced nonsense as Drift pistoned into him. The nodes on Drift's spikes teasing the nodes within his valve building a charge deep within his frame.

All that was before Drift sank his dentae into Rodimus' spoiler and began stroking his spike.

“I'm not gonna last,” was what Rodimus wanted to say, but he was certain that all that came out was a static mess. His legs were quaking. He was only standing because of the chain around his wrists and Drift's grip on his hips.

“That's it.” Drift kissed his spoiler.

Rodimus' vocalizer hitched. There was silence as his overload hit him. Electricity crackled through him. His optics flickered. His body tensed then thrashed as it chased the last few waves of pleasure.

It wasn't too much longer before Drift followed, his own overload coming out in a scream suppressed behind dentae biting his lip. The electricity flowing between them caused another few shudders in Rodimus' frame.

Drift collapsed on Rodimus, exhausted. “Have fun?” he mumbled.

“Mmm.” That was enough of a response.

They lay there for a minute. Drift was the first to move, getting off of his co-captain. He stretched then smiled down at Rodimus. “I'm gonna get some recharge, are you good there?”

“Am I good here? No! Get me down!” Rodimus flailed, trying to free himself.

“I dunno, I'm really tired. I'll come for you after I rest.” Drift kissed the back of Rodimus' helm. Then walked toward the door.

“Drift! Get back here! What if Magnus comes in here?”

Drift shrugged, “He's seen you in weirder positions.”

“Drift! Get me down! This is an order!” Rodimus tried to make a serious face, but it was undermined by his current situation.

With a laugh, Drift walked back to Rodimus and undid the bonds. He rubbed Rodimus' wrists and arms, making sure everything was fine and energon was still flowing.

Rodimus wrapped his arms around Drift. “I hate you.”

Drift kissed Rodimus. “I love you.”

A pause. Then Rodimus leaned in close. “I love you too."

 


End file.
